The Island
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: The powerpuffs had lead normal lives ever since all the criminals of Townsville left. But what happens when their plane crashes on a 'deserted' island where the Rowdyruff Boy's 'no-so-secret-lair' just happens to be? Will there be romance? Will there be Death? Find out in my all new story!
1. The Island

**this is a good idea for a story and i thought i would upload it! yay! new story! enjoy! **

**...**

**Bunny**

6 years ago, the criminals stopped doing bad things. Like Mojo went back to the zoo. The Gang Green Gang went to college. Some criminals stayed vileness, but more and more stopped showing up until, everyone of them just stopped completely. As for us, well...we all retired and stopped using our powers unless necessary. we were about to head out for our vacation with Dad. He had finally agreed to let us fly alone. We were going to fly to Nairobi, Kenya in Africa. Our plane was leaving in one hour so we were just chilling at the airport.

"What do you think it's gonna be like?" Bubbles was eager to get to Nairobi.

"Nairobi?" Blossom asked. Bubbles shook her head.

"The plane ride." oh ya, we were going by our self's, first class!

"I don't really care, and I still can't believe you talked me into this, BUNNY!" It's true, I had to talk BC into coming with us on the trip.

"Not my fault you didn't want to come." it really wasn't my fault...it was soccer season and BC didn't want to miss it.

"Would you guys stop bickering!?" Blossom was already mad at us. We spent the rest of our wait in silence. I was listening to music when Blossom said we should get to the gate.

"How long do we have?" BC checked her watch.

"10 minutes." We grabbed our few bags and rushed to the gate.

"Tickets please." The lady at the gate took our tickets and said, 'have a nice flight'...almost like she really meant it.

"First Class." I could hear BC mutter under her breath. We settled down in our seats.

"Fasten your seat belts! This is gonna be a long ride." we heard the pilot say. Your telling me. I drifted off to sleep, hopping to get some sleep before we had to land. I was awakened by someone screaming.

"We're gonna crash!" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"I'm too young to die!" I looked over to the girl screaming and she looked to be in her 40's or so...ya, 'too young' to die... I tried to get out of seat belt, but to no a vile.

"What is this stuff made up of?" I turned to Blossom who was awake, but not panicking, for some reason.

"I have no idea, and I already tried laser-vision...so ya." this is WAY too weird! I felt the plane take a deep tip, probably falling. Not to seem rude or anything, but all the non-super-powered people would probably die... Not a moment latter, the plane crashed and, like I said, everyone else ended up dead but us.

"Where are we?" Bubbles was holding her head, and looking around trying to figure out what just happened.

"I...I don't know." ohmygod! IT'S A MIRACLE! BLOSSOM DOESN'T KNOW! but really, where the hell are we? Buttercup stood up and started walking around, exploring.

"I think we might be deserted." she stated, rather calmly.

"I suggest we stick tog..." before Blossom could finish her sentence, Buttercup ran off...leaving a streak of green behind her.

"ether...well, the rest of us should stay toge..." I didn't hear the rest, because I ran off in the opposite direction BC went. I was heading to what I called the 'dark side' of the island. I like dark places, and I can think better there.

**Normal P.O.V**

Bunny, being the curious of the four, ran off in the direction of the Dark side. Where, unbeknownst to her, the Rowdyruff Boy's 'secret' hideout was.

Buttercup, much to her dismay, found herself in the 'Light side'. Which was full of rainbows and unicorns...**OH THE HORROR! **

Bubbles and Blossom were still on the beach of the island, trying to scrape up what they could from the plane.

**Bunny**

It wasn't pitch black, but it was pretty close. There were bones of various animals scattered around. Dead plants and animals as well. All me Gothic or Emo all you want, but this place was almost...calming to me. There was a cave just about a mile from where I was. I decided to go inside, to take a rest. I walked over to the entrance...where I was meet by someone or something that was coming out of the cave...

"Watch were your going, jack ass!" I yelled, well not yelled but 'raised my voice'.

"Who are you? What are you doing on this island?" I looked up at the stranger who was speaking...he was tall and strong looking. I looked into his eyes...they were...purple...But that's impossible, only one person in the whole world has those eyes and...wait, no...can't be!

"I asked you a ques..." he stopped talking, he was looking into my eyes.

"NO, no...you can't be here!" Blade? Why is he freaking out?

"Blade? Is that you?" I was confused, the Rowdyruff boys had disappeared a long with all the other criminals!

"Bunny..." In a flash of deep purple, he was gone. I was still on the ground from where I fell. I got up, looking around...trying to figure out what happened.

Buttercup

Eww! What's with all this pink shit? Wait, what's that? There was something in the disence. It looked like a white dot with an even smaller black dot at the top. I decided to go and find out what it was. As I got closer, it started to look more like a person...in a strait jacket. He was looking at a pond full of ducks, he seemed calm.

"Hello?" the figure turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

"No, she's not real...she's not here, Butch...stop dreaming about her!" BUTCH?!

"Butch? It's me, Buttercup." he started to scoot away from me, like he was scared.

"Don...don't touch me, yo...your not real...you can't be real." what the hell is this dude's problem?

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" I didn't need to yell, but for some reason, he seemed to get calm by my screaming.

"Buttercup... ... ...how'd you get here?" his eyes looked dream-ly into mine.

"My plane crashed...I ended up here, why are you in a strait jacket?" he started blushing...what the fuck?!

"My brother's thought I had gone crazy...because I started seeing...an old crush of mine everywhere...I think I really did go crazy for a wile...but I got better." I'm confused...what the fuck is going on?"

"Are your brother's here?" he nodded. Looking down.

"They're at the dark side..." even more confused now. He looked back up at me...what's scary is that he was so calm and it wasn't like him to be calm, like ever!

"Buttercup? Can you do me a favor?" depends on what it is...

"What?" why'd I say that?

"Can you help me out of this jacket?" I nodded, and helped him out. Once he was out, and this is really weird...he pulled he into a tight hug.

"I missed you, BC." wait, what? just as quickly as he had pulled me in, he pushed me away.

"I...I mean, um..." he ran off, clearly confused himself. What the hell just happened!?"

**Normal P.O.V**

Bubbles had left the beach and was heading to the middle of the island, where there was a beautiful lake...full of life and love. Unknown to her, that was where Boomer was rumored to go.

**Bubbles**

I had gone off, trying to find a fresh source of water. I had found a nice lake. The word 'nice' doesn't really explain the lake well enough.

"Bubbly?" who said that? No one calls me that anymore.

"Who's there?" I looked around but found no one.

"BUBBLY!" I felt something wrap around me waist. I don't know why, but my eyes where shut, so I opened them to find someone I haven't seen in over 8 years...

"BOOMER!" wait, is Boomer...hugging me?! MY OLD CRUSH IS HUGGING ME!" I MISSED HIM SO MUCH!

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" wait, he missed me too? awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe.

"I missed you to, Boomer..." he pulled away before realizing what just happened. His whole face turned a bright red.

"I...I'm sorry, Bubbly er...I mean Bubbles." I giggled, only Mitch and my sister's used to call me Bubbly. Wonder why Boomer does too.

"It's ok, encase you didn't notice, I said I missed you too." his face got brighter.

"You did?" maybe I shouldn't have said that...

"Yes, why not?" he looked at the ground.

"I thought you hated me and my brothers..." I lifted his chin and stared into his eyes.

"No, I may hate some of the thing your brothers did, but I will never hate you..." my face was starting to get hot...I had wanted to tell Boomer that a long time ago...like when they left Townsville. I wanted to tell him I loved him...I still love him.

"Bubbles?" His eyes were brimming with tears.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?" of course.

"Anything." it was true, he could tell me anything and I wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Well, I wanted to tell you earlier, but...I didn't want Brick to get mad...and then I thought I would never see you again...but here you are. So here goes..." he took a deep breath before speaking again,

"I have had a crush on you for a wile...and I came to the conclusion, when I came here, that I..." he stopped, and looked strait into my eyes.

"I love you Bubbles Utonium." he ran off, his electric blue streak left behind. I had to tell him I loved him back, so I ran off after him.

"Boomer! Boomer, wait!" I called after him but he must not have heard me...

"BOOMER JOJO! LISTEN TO ME!" he skidded to a stop.

"Are you gonna slap me?" he looked almost afraid... I shook my head, and instead of slapping him, I pulled him to a kiss.

**Blossom**

Bubbles had just left to go get some fresh water for us to drink. I still didn't know where Bunny or Buttercup were, but I didn't really care...I knew they could take care of them selves.

"Blossom!" I heard Bunny yelling my name and turned to find her running at me.

"What?" she stopped and was trying to catch her breath before she spoke again.

"Blade..." what about him? Him and his brothers left Townsville 8 years ago...

"What about that Jack ass?" she was still trying to catch her breath.

"He's here...on the island."

**...**

**hope you guys like it! next chapter will be in the boys pov!**


	2. YOU CAN'T TELL BRICK!

**THANKS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH YOU GUYS! I LOVE SEEING REVIEWS THEY GIVE ME THAT BOOST THAT I NEED TO CONTINUE MY STORIES!**

**...**

**Bunny pov**

I had run back to Blossom and told her that Blade was on the island.

"Do you think the others are on the island too?" don't know. I shrugged.

"Are you thinking about Brick?" Blossom's cheeks got really red all of a sudden. Guess I was right...

**Blade**

I can't believe Bunny's on the island! It just doesn't make sense! What's even more confusing is that I wanted to hug her! I missed her...I don't know why. I have to find Boomer and Brick.

"BOOMER!" I yelled out his name, hoping I might find him.

"Ya, Blade?" I turned around and found Boomer.

"I have to tell you something, and you have to promise not to freak..." he nodded.

"I think the girls on the island..." I expected him to do something stupid, like jump up and start screaming or something...but no. He just sat there like the complete idiot he is.

"Did you hear me?" I waved my hand in front of his face. Jolting him from whatever fantasy world he was in...

"Hm?" He looked at me like he didn't what I had said, but I know he did.

"You heard me..." he sighed.

"I knew the girls were on the island before you told me." ...

"I saw Bubbles earlier today...I even got to talk to her!" wait, HE DID WHAT!?

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I really shouldn't be yelling, I talked to Bunny...well, kinda.

"Oops...didn't mean to say that out loud...just DON'T TELL BRICK!" he got down on his hands and knees pleading...

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA SE!" he gave me his best puppy dog face. How can I say no to his puppy dog face?

"Fine..." he jumped up and pulled me into a great big hug...

"Boomer, let me go...you know I don't like hugs." he dropped me.

"Let's head back to the cave." my eyes widened.

"NO! I mean, let's not..." he looked at me confused. I didn't want to go back for fear that I might run into Bunny again.

**Butch**

I can't believe she's here. I can't believe BUTTERCUP'S HERE! This is a dream come true! I missed her so much, it's not even funny. I would never tell her that...but still! I can't believe I hugged her! She's probably confused...and mad...

"BUTCH JOJO!" yep, she's mad...

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" maybe I should just stay hidden...

"BUTCH!" ya, I think that's what I'll do.

"Butch, just come out...I need to talk to you." wait, she stopped yelling. THAT can't be good...

"Butch...really, just let me talk to you." I was still hiding behind a rock.

"Don't make me burn that rock to ashes!" damn, she found me...stupid superpowers...

"What is it?" I carefully came from behind the rock.

"Why'd you hug me?" I shrugged, not really wanting to tell her the real truth.

"Your lieing..." damn her smartness.

"No I'm not..." damn it, I'm blushing...WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING!?

"Is that...blush?" why'd she have to notice...WHY!

"No..." that only made me blush more. Damn it.

"Butch, stop lieing to m..." I didn't hear the rest of her sentence, because I ran off...being free of the jacket. She didn't run after me, which is good.

**Brick**

Where'd those dumb asses go this time? Blade had gone out to find wood and Boomer went out to get more water. I walked out of the cave only to find non other that the purple puff...

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled, fighting back the urge to tackle her.

"I crash landed with my sisters." she stated this as if it happens all the time...

"Where am I anyways..." she looked around...studying her surroundings.

"Your on Skull Island...in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle..." she looked at me as if I was crazy...

"But, that's imposable. No plane has ever been able to get that far into the Triangle." I shrugged. It was where she was.

"Wait, did you say your sisters were here?" she nodded. That meant Blossom was on this island...the same island I was on.

"Why'd you ask?" I shook my head, I didn't want to tell her...much less it wasn't even any of her business.

"Where's your brother?" I looked at her.

"Which one?" she rolled her eyes.

"Blade." why would she want to know where he was?

"I need to talk to him." it was if she read my mind.

**Blade**

I wanted to see her again. But I knew if I did, I'd have to explain why I ran off.

"Blade, what you thinking about?" Boomers words snapped me out of my thoughts. I shrugged, not feeling like trying to explain to Boomer my thoughts.

"Nothing that would interest you..." I don't think my answer pleased my older brother.

"Try me." his challenging tone forced me into telling him.

"Bunny..." he started laughing...not my fault that girl was always invading my thoughts. It's like she's trying to make my life confusing!

"Your kidding, right?" he stopped laughing when he saw my expression.

"Wait, your not kidding...this is AWESOME!" how!? HOW THE FUCK IS THIS AWESOME!?"

"How?" Boomer looked at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Well, call me stupid...but I've always dreamed of running away with Bubbles, because I knew Brick would NEVER let me date her." you know...that's actually not a bad idea. I'm not telling Boomer I think it's a good idea though.

"What if the girls don't like us back?" Boomer thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Well, I know Bubbles likes me...but I don't know about Bunny liking you..." fuck you...

"Wait, how do you know?" his face paled for a moment. But it regained color before he spoke again.

"I told you I got to talk to her." oh ya...forgot about that.

"Maybe we should go see Butch and see what he thinks." Boomer thought again before nodding in agreement.

"Let's go then." we both sped off in the direction of the light side, where Brick had put Butch. We got there about 2 minutes latter...only to find Butch's jacket.

"Buttercup must have gotten here before we did..." Boomer was looking everywhere for his older brother, clearly not getting the fact he was gone.

"Why don't we go back to the cave and tell Brick that Butch is gone." I nodded and started running for the cave. I skidded to a stop when I saw Bunny and Brick outside the entrance...talking.

"Where's your brother?" my oldest brother looked at Bunny like she was stupid. SHE'S NOT STUPID!

"Which one?" she rolled her beautiful purple eyes.

"Blade." why would she want to know where I was...oh wait. Crap, she probably wants to ask me a bunch up stupid questions and then not even pay attention to the answers.

"I need to talk to him." see, I bet you I'm right. I ran up behind her and tapped her left shoulder before moving to her right side. She looked to her right, knowing it was me.

"BLADE!" to my utter shock, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pretty much tackled me to the ground in a tight hug.

**Boomer**

I was on my way to the cave when I was distracted by a butterfly...it was so pretty and it made me think of Bubbles.

"BLADE!" I heard Bunny yell my brothers name, and (being the idiot I am) I sped over to help my brother, think he was probably in danger (like I said, idiot). When I got there, though, it didn't look like he needed any help. Bunny was on top of him with her arms tightly around his neck, hugging him. Weird...mostly for Bunny because she hates hugs and so does my younger brother, Blade.

"Need some help there, Blade?" he just looked at me and mouthed 'no'. His arms had found their way to her waist and I decided to leave the two by themselves...and then I saw Brick. His face was red with furry. His fists were balled up at his sides, he was clearly not happy with the scene in front of him.

"Brick? Are you ok?" I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I was hoping to calm him down.

"no." was the only response he could make out through gritted teeth. so much for trying to calm him down...

**Blossom**

I heard my sister yelling, I didn't know what she said, but I knew she yelled something. I tried to fly, but discovered I couldn't. Instead, I just ran (being the fastest runner of the four of us). I got closer to where I thought I heard her yell and, sure enough, there Bunny was...only she wasn't alone.

"Bunny?" she looked up at me and her eyes widened...she quickly got off Blade and sped off in some other direction with Blade close behind her. Boomer took one look at me and sped off in the opposite direction Bunny and Blade went. My eyes finally landed on...(god forbid I say it) Brick. I hadn't seen him in 8 years and let me tell you...he was hot...for a criminal...that is.

"Blossom?" he was looking at me with the same shocked expression I wore.

"Brick?" I didn't have to ask...but I did it anyways.

"What are you doing here?" he almost blurted those words out like they were poison.

"I don't have to tell you..." I folded my arms across my chest. He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he continued to laugh for about 5 minutes (felt more like an hour to me...)

"Your still the same childish person I meet 8 years ago." he was still laughing but not as hard as before. He stopped laughing at looked at me...with wide eyes.

"How'd we get so close?" I looked at him, and then it hit me...we were about a foot apart from each other. I was going to scoot away...but something made me stay where I was. We just sat there staring into each others eyes. I took that moment to really study him. His hair hadn't grown that much since the last time I saw him...but there was something about him that wasn't there before. I couldn't figure it out. I noticed he was studying me as well, but in a different way. I was studying his eyes and he was just studying period.

"Blossom?" at first, I didn't notice he was talking...but I caught on quickly.

"What?" I didn't say that rudely...but I didn't say it nicely either. He didn't say anything he just sat there, staring at me.

"Are you going to ask me anything or are you ju..." I didn't finish my sentence. The happenings after were completely unexpected. I hadn't noticed it, but we had gotten even closer. We were now about 3 inches from each other. (how this happened is a mystery to me) He closed the small gap when he leaned in. I closed me eyes as our lips met.

Everyone thinks I love winter, the cold, the snow... But they're wrong. I have always loved summer, the heat, the swimming, hanging with friends. Kissing him was like that perfect day in summer where the temperature is just right. He pulled away and looked at me expecting something to happen.

**Brick**

I don't know how and I don't know why...but I ended up kissing her. I pulled away, expecting her to slap me and run off. But she didn't she just sat there...motionless. Before I knew it, we were kissing again...

**Boomer**

I ran off once I saw Blossom, I didn't want to see her mad. I was so content on running, that I ended up crashing into a tree...

"BOOMER! are you ok?" I opened my eyes (don't remember even closing them) to find Bubbles staring down at me.

"wha? Ya, I'm fine." I really wasn't, but all the pain went away when I realized that Bubbles was on top of me.

"Are you sure your ok?" yes...but I didn't tell her that.

"I don't know..." she looked at me with worried eyes.

"You better be ok...because Buttercup is going to kill you." what? why?!

"Why?" she started laughing. what the?

"She's mad because you and your brothers put Butch in a strait jacket." I didn't agree to that! It was Brick's idea! She must have seen the look on my face because she started laughing again.

"She's not that mad...besides, she's not going to hurt you...trust me!"

**Bunny**

I ran away upon seeing Blossom. I ended up in the middle of the island, were there was another cave.

"Bunny? Are you in here?" Blade...what's he doing here? DID HE _FOLLOW_ ME!? stalker...

"Ya." I saw a flash of purple and then felt another person sitting next to me.

"You know Blossom's gonna kill you, right?" I spoke in a whisper, for no reason.

"probably...but that doesn't matter right now." what does?

"What does matter?" His purple eyes shone through the darkness of the cave. He looked at the ground.

"being here with you..." I almost didn't hear him, because he was whispering. Thank you super hearing!

"Really?" I think he was shocked I heard him. I hugged him again, and he fell back. He was even more shocked that I hugged him again. (neither of us like hugs) Like before, I ended up on top of him.

"Why are you hugging me again?" he didn't sound upset but he sounded almost...happy.

"I don't know...I felt like it, I guess." stupid thing to say, I know...but I said it anyways. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, before rolling over so he was on top. I knew he was smirking.

"Get off me..." he laughed.

"Oh, so it ok when your on top?" I nodded, but then remembered that he probably didn't see me nod.

"Yes, and it's not ok when YOUR on top!" I shoved him off me, well...sorta. I pushed him and he rolled over again til he was still on top.

"Damn you..." at least I didn't say 'fuck you' then he would have said some smart-ass comment. He laughed anyways.

"I was almost hoping you would have said something." I was glade it was almost pitch black, that way he wouldn't see the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Shut up..." that wasn't funny! Why is he laughing?! It's WASN'T funny!

"Stop laughing!" his laughing was making me blush even more. I remembered then, that he was still on top me. I smiled remembering something... He screamed. I had pulled a bit on his hair. He never liked it when I did that.

"let. go." I let go and he quickly let go of me and poked my sides before wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"GR." he knows I hate it when anyone does that. He laughed.

"Your so damn cute when your blushing..." what the fuck!? I thought he couldn't see me blushing. His words made me blush even more, making him laugh again.

"shut up." damn blush...

"It's still cute." damn you...

"shut up." I'm still blushing and also trying to get him off me

"fine, it's not cute." thank you. I relaxed just bit.

"It's hot." grrrr. Damn you. Damn blush.

"shut up." still trying to get him off me.

"Don't want to..." damn you... He leaned down and pressed into me. My hands left his chest. My arms wrapping around his neck again and pulling him closer. I noticed we were floating...both of us.

**Brick**

I had my hands at her sides. She had her arms resting on my shoulders. She felt so soft and tasted so sweet. She pulled away, needing air.

"Brick?" she was looking into my eyes. Her rosy pick eyes matched her cheeks.

"Ya?" she looked away before returning her gaze.

"What are we going to tell our siblings?" I shrugged, and then a thought came to me.

"I don't think Bunny and Blade are going to have a problem." she nodded.

"But what about BC and Butch." I laughed inwardly. Butch was no problem.

"Trust me, we don't have anything to worry about." she smiled, she has the most beautiful smile...I was so transfixed on her lips that she must have noticed.

"Brick? What are you staring at?" she was blushing, she knew the answer to that question...she leaned in again.

**Boomer**

Bubbles was still on top of me, and still smiling. I love it when she smiles, it makes me smile...

"Boomer?" she was looking at me with that look most guys would kill to see.

"Ya?" she took my hand and helped me up. (like I needed help)

"I love it when you smile." blush, I'm blushing! I got a thought. I took her other hand before running off in the direction of the light side. I knew she would love it there. We got there in a couple minutes.

**Normal Pov**

Bubbles was admiring the scene in front of her. And Boomer was only looking at his love, Bubbles.

**...**

**hope you liked this chapie! cause it took a LONG time to make! any ways...please review!**


	3. update

**_PLEASE READ!_  
**

**just to let you guys no...this isn't the next chapter...I just wanted to let you guys no what today is. its Meagan Meier Day. Meagan was just a girl that killed herself because she was being bullied. If you no someone that is being bullied or has been bullied or your someone thats being bullied, just no...your NOT alone. ya...just wanted to let you guys no that. next chapter WILL be up tomarrow I just didnt update today in respect of Meagan Meier.**


	4. Stupid Blush

**thankz so much 4 all the review! i love every one of them! no matter what they say! and i just want to say...thanks to all of you that payed your respects...it was very kind! i love all of you for doin it!  
**

**...**

**Bunny**

He was still on top of me. I pushed on him, still trying to get him off. (don't get me wrong...i wasn't disliking what was happening...i just needed to get back to my sisters...)

"Blade...get off...really...stop..." he still wasn't listening. I pushed one more time and he finally got off.

"I have to get back to the beach...but I'll see you tomorrow!" I promised, and ran off. I met Buttercup there.

"Hey BC, where's Blossom?" she just shrugged and went back to what she was doing...which was carving something. She wouldn't let me see what it was! GRRR!

"Let me see!" I snatched the piece of wood out of her hand. I was shocked to find it was in the shape of a heart...even more so that the name 'Butch Jojo' was carved into it.

"Give it back!" she took it back and I could have sworn she was blushing!

**Blossom**

Why does he have to be such a good kisser? It's not fair...

"Blossom?" he pulled away from me and was looking down.

"What's wrong?" I reached over and took his hand in mine.

"Do you remember the day we meet?" I nodded. That wasn't the best day of my life...it was the worst!

"Well, I need to tell you something about that day..." he looked strait into my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't get mad at me..." why would I get mad?

"Just tell me." he nodded.

"It was also the day...the day I realized...I..." his words weren't forming. He couldn't find the right ones to say.

**Brick**

why can't I say it? I've known it for so long! Why can't I just say, 'I love you Blossom'?

"I..." I looked away from her, maybe it will help.

"If your not going to say it, I guess I'll have to say it...I love you, Brick Jojo." so much for that! I turned back to her, she was blushing, but holding her gaze. I can't believe she loves me!

"I...I love you...Blossom Utonium." She was still blushing, and I'm guessing I am as well.

**Butch**

I was still running from Buttercup, hoping she wouldn't find me. Sure enough, that's who I ran into.

"Butch?" she had something in her hands. I wonder what it is...

"Heeeeeeeeeey, BC..." I was trying not to sound like a complete idiot. I was still looking at her hand. What was that?

"I have to get going..." she got up and started to leave, but I stopped her.

"Wait, I...um...what's in your hand?" I pointed to her hand, she blushed.

"N-nothing." lie. I smirked.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind me looking at it?" I reached for her hand she pulled away.

"NO, I-I mean...no?" I laughed and took it from her. It was a heart. Psh, whats so cool about a hea...wait, is-is that my name?! Sure enough...as bright as day. The words, 'Butch Jojo' were clearly carved into the middle of the heart.

"Buttercup?" she looked at the heart, then me, back to the heart...then ran. You know me, I ran after her...having no clue what I was going to say when I caught up to her...

**Bunny**

Buttercup had just left, to do gods knows what. My mind started to drift...soon finding it's way to a particular memory...

**Flashback**

Ya, it was the first day of school...and I had already found my way to the principals office. It's not my fault! That jack ass was asking for it!

"Bunny, Mr. Norton will see you now." I got up from the chair and walked to the door of his stupid office.

"Do you know why it is your here?" idiot...of course I know why I'm here!

"Yes, I beat the crap out of Mitch." I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, yes...your being punished for your actions." ya, like you can do anything that will teach me a lesson.

"What is your 'punishment'?" like I'm worried.

"I'm pairing you up with a partner and you will both write a 4 page report on the great Mayan culture." wow, is THAT the best he could do?

"Who's my partner?" I was almost hoping it was Mitch, that way I can finish what I started.

"Well, I'll just show you..." he pressed a button on his desk and spoke into the microphone.

"You can send him in now, Molly." it's a 'him'...maybe it IS Mitch. The door opened and I turned around, I stared in shock as the new kid walked in.

"Here's your partner, Blade...meet Bunny." I looked at him, who was this kid...and why is HE being punished?

"I hope you both reflect on your actions! Now, go to the library to start your report." I practically jumped out of my chair to run out. I got to the library, and started on the stupid report.

"Ok, so what did YOU do?" I hadn't realized when he got there, but he did.

"Beat the shit out of Mitch Michelson." he laughed.

"What 'bout you?" I turned around to face him.

"Flipped off a teacher." wow, this kids got style.

"So, what's this report on again?" I rolled my eyes. (not at him, at the fact that it was on my own culture.)

"The Mayan Culture...you don't really have to worry about it, I've almost got it done." He looked at me, and I showed him the paper I was writing on.

"You sure do know the culture." I smiled.

"I'm a decedent." he looked up at me.

"So am I." wow, that so cool! We finished all four papers in about 5 minutes. We spent the rest of the day in the library, talking.

**Flashback Over**

I remember that day...after school I ended having to fight him. I never talked to him in school ever again. He was my first crush. I started crying...(you know, when it's silent.)

"Bunny-Bee? Why are you crying?" Blade had his arm around my waist and was sitting next to me.

"How'd you get here?" I tried to change the subject...get it off me.

"Not important...what's important right now is why your crying." damn it.

"I just remembered something..." I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a wile, before I pulled away and took his hand in mine.

"I love you, Bunny-Bee." he said those words before I could say them myself. I let go of his hand and pretty much leaped into his arms. Like last time, he fell back and landed in the sand.

"Would you stop doing that?" I giggled and shook my head. He smiled and rolled me over so he was on top again.

"Much better." I was still smiling and he was surprised to hear me say that. We must have fallen asleep that way, because the next thing I remember was waking up and it was morning. I looked up to find him still on top of me.

"Blade, get off." he was awake and being a creeper. (like always.)

"Nope." I rolled my eyes. He was smiling down on me. His purple eyes locked on mine.

"I love your eyes..." his smiled disappeared and he was just staring into my eyes.

"I love yours too, Blade." I really did, they were so shiny and purple and...and...adorable.

Eww, no PDA!" he looked up to find his brother, Butch.

"Butch?!" he didn't let go of me. Much to my dismay (not really, I was enjoying this)

"What are you doing?" Blade looked down at me then back at his brother. I could tell by the look on his face what it was he was thinking. That damn pervert.

"Don't you dare say it!" He looked back at me and smiled.

"Why not...if he hadn't have showed up...maybe it would ha..." I interrupted him before he said the rest.

"NO, NO WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED!" he was laughing and Butch was just standing there.

"It might have..." I smacked Blade. He just laughed again.

"Lighten up, he was just stating a fact." I turned my glare to Butch...who was now joining Blade in laughing.

"Shut up, both of you shut up." I have to admit...I almost didn't want them to stop.

"I'll just leave you two..." Butch sped off, his forest green streak following. I slapped Blade again. He just laughed. I smiled, thinking of something. I pulled him down to meet my lips with his. He stopped laughing almost instantly. My hand was resting on his shoulder, but slowly moved around to pull his hair.

"Ow! Bunny! Stop doing that!" I laughed. He glared at me and poked my sides.

"What did I say about doing that!" I pulled his hair again, which followed by him poking my sides again. This went on for a wile.

"Ok, stop!" instead of pulling his hair, I pushed him back down again. (yes, he was still on top of me.)

"What ever you say." he smiled, and then tightly wrapped his arms around my waist before pressing his lips to mine...full force. Of course, I pushed back, just as hard. He loosened his grip on my waist, before his hands left my waist completely. They were still at my sides, just not on my waist anymore. I didn't exactly object to this...I just didn't like being on the beach...in the open. I tried pushing his off...and, like always, it didn't work. I tried again and he pulled away.

"Cave." at first he didn't know what I meant. Then it hit him. He took my hand, before we both ran off to the cave we were at yesterday. We got there a moment latter, only to find the cave already ocupied.

"Butch?"

"BC?" I was staring dumbstruck at the scene in front of me. First off, BC had never had a boyfriend in her life. Second, much less has her ever KISSED a guy! Her and Butch where kissing! IT'S A MIRACLE! BC HAS A BOYFRIEND!

"Bunny?" she looked at me and then back at Butch. Butch was looking at her. I ran off with Blade tightly gripping my hand.

**Blossom**

he was blushing. I was too.

"I have to get going..." I looked him, half hoping he would stop me from going. Which he did.

"NO! I-I mean...don't leave." he was even more red. I giggled.

"It's too dark to leave anyways." I looked up at the sky and, sure enough, it was getting dark.

"Is there some place near by where I could sleep?" he got more red.

"Yes, but I doubt you'll want to stay there." wonder what that means.

"Huh?"

"Well, the only place I can think of is...well...where I stay...but..." oooooooooh. THAT'S what he meant. I just shrugged.

"You don't know if I don't want to stay there." he looked away, still blushing. I took his hand, and he looked back and down at our hands, interlocked. He looked at the cave behind him before looking back at me.

"You sure?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. I yawned, I was tired anyways. He got up, still holding my hand. I got up too, but only to fall back down.

"You ok?" I nodded. Guess I underestimated just how tired I really was...

"I'm just...really tiered..." I yawned again. I felt my eyes starting to droop. I tried to stay awake, but failed. I woke up to find my self laying down on something soft. I was in a bed.

"Brick?" I yawned again.

"Your awake?" I heard him, but I couldn't see him.

"Yes, what time is it?" I heard some shuffling, then I'm guessing he opened a window or something. Mostly because the next thing I saw was the light from the moon. Still dark out. The whole room was light up. I took that moment to look around. There papers everywhere. I was starting to get the urge to clean it all up and sort it.

"How can you life with this mess?!" He looked at me and started blushing again.

"Is it really that bad?" I nodded. He sighed.

"I guess I do need to clean up, oh well...I'll do that tomorrow. He sat down in a chair.

"What are you doing?" he looked back at me.

"Trying to get some sleep. It is night time." I knew THAT, smart ass.

"I meant, why are you sleeping in a chair, it doesn't look that comfortable." he looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well, you ARE in MY bed...so, where else am I gonna sleep?" I almost slapped him.

"A.) it's your fault I'm here. B.) you could have just put me on the floor." he walked over and slapped me upside the head.

"Are you stupid? Then you'd be yelling at me!" true...

"I'm too tired to fight..." I wined. He just laughed. I fell back down on his bed, soon before falling asleep.

**...**

**hope you liked it...and sorry it took so long! my computer had a mental breakdown...NOT KIDDING! It started running around the house yelling**

**"Help! Somebody help! My pie is burning!" ok, so maybe that's exaggerating just a bit...**

**oh well...hope you liked this chapie!**


	5. KOBE WROTE THIS, NOT ME!

**i didnt write this chapie...but my bestie did, and he's not the most romantic, but he has his moments! I'm not proud of this...plus...i take _no_ blame in this! so don't blame me! im gonna havta change the rating to 'm' because of this chapter (tankz Kobe!) but i uploaded it anyways.**

**...**

**Blossom**

I woke up to find that I was still on Brick's bed...only this time, I wasn't alone. I was facing Brick, who lay next to me. His arm draped over my waist.

"Brick?" he didn't even move, must not have been loud enough...

"Brick?!" he jolted awake, not moving, but awake.

"What? I was trying to sleep." he clearly didn't realize that he had his arm over my waist, so I moved it. Which followed by him moving it back. I sighed and just snuggled down closer to him.

**Bubbles**

I had fallen asleep in Boomers arms. He felt so strong.

"Bubbly?" I hope I didn't wake him...

"Did I wake you?"

"No. Why?" I shrugged.

"This place is amazing." I took another look around me. The light side was absolutely beautiful.

"I'm glad you like it here." he sat up, and I did so as well.

"I love you, Boomer." he smiled, and looked back at me.

"I love you too, Bubbly." I tightly hugged him, causing him to fall back. I landed on top of him. With his arms around my waist, I was so comfortable. I laid my head on his chest. I leaned up and kissed him.

**Bunny**

I ended up sleeping with Blade on top again...I have to admit, though, I kind of like waking up with him on top of me.

"Blade. Wake up." I tried pushing him off again. Still not working. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Why? I like being on top." he was still smiling, and so was I.

"I don't mind so much anymore." his smile deflated. Then it reappeared as a smirk. He poked my sides again and I growled.

"Sorry. I'll stop." I kneed him. He groaned in pain.

"Don't do that again." he was almost crying. I laughed. I pulled him down and peaked his cheek. He moved so that he could kiss me. I bit his bottom lip, which made him groan again. Then he moved his hand up my shirt. Which I moved. He laughed and do so again...this time, getting no objections.

**Buttercup**

I was asleep, with Butch.

"BC?" I looked over at him, he was awake.

"Ya?" he moved closer.

"Do you like me?" I laughed.

"Of course I do! If I didn't, what just happened wouldn't have happened." he smiled, then moved so he was just inches from me. I pulled him closer, and wrapped him in a tight hug. He kissed my neck, which made me giggle.

"Butch...stop." he looked up at me, his eyes pleading. I knew what he wanted, and he wasn't gonna get it!

"Please?" I shook my head.

"Pretty Please!?" he looking at me with his puppy dog face. I love that face, it's so adorable!

"No. Now stop asking!" he laughed, then slid his hand up the back of my shirt, playing with my bra strap.

"What did I tell you about doing that?!" he smirked.

"Not to, but I don't care. I like doing it." I pulled his hand down. I rolled on top of him, which he loved.

"Why are you smiling?" he looked menacing. It was creepy...I love that!

"You know why." I remembered. He was probably gonna get what he wanted. At least I would get his flower. **(for those of you that don't know what that is...it's his v-card...just saying!)**

**Bubbles  
**

I was lying there, with Boomer next to me. I loved having him next to me. It felt like it was meant to be that way. I always liked him. I just now found out I loved him. The best part is, he loves me back!

**Blossom**

Brick still had his arm on my side. I could tell he was asleep, so I moved his arm. This resulted in him waking up and moving it back. I giggled a little and turned so I could face him. I looked into his crimson eyes. I love the way they shine. I couldn't tell, but I was smiling at him. HE noticed...

"What are you staring at?" I giggled, and looked away. Blushing.

"You." I whispered it, hoping he didn't hear me. But he did.

"You like what you see or something?" he was smirking. Then I did something neither of us expected...I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. He deepened it by pulling me closer.

I ended up rolling on top of him. He didn't object to this action.

I was running out of breath. So was he. I pulled away to breath, and he pulled me back. I opened my mouth to object. Big mistake. We ended up having a tongue war for dominance. I pulled away, needing air again.

I don't know how this had happened, but in the middle of the war...I had managed to get his shirt off. I don't even remember doing so. I was staring at his abs and he noticed, blushing. He was staring at something too, I followed his gaze. Another big mistake. I felt my face get red. I noticed I was still laying on top of him. I don't think either of us cared.

He pulled me back into another kiss. This quickly turned into another war. His hand found it's way up my shirt. Not caring, mine own hands found their way to his boxers. **(like i said...no blame!)** I found everything was gone in a matter of seconds.

The war was still going on. But neither of us cared. I got him to roll over, so he was on top. I liked it better that way. He moved so he could enter more...comfortably? **(no blame! NON WHAT SO EVER!)**

**Bunny**

He was messing with my bra. I tried to get him to stop, but to avail.

**you have to admit, your enjoying this...aren't you?_  
_**

_shut up. How'd you get in my head anyways?  
_

**um...I gotta go!**_  
_

_oh no you don't! GET BACK HERE!  
_

**bye! and have fuuuuuuuuuunnn...**_  
_

_bastard..._

My hands were entangled in Blades hair. His hand made it's way to the front again, trying to find the hook. He found it and managed to get it unhooked. I mentally cursed myself for always wearing a size too small. He felt around, a little too much if you ask me. I didn't really care. He got distracted, and I finally got the chance to roll over on top of him.

"Damn your strong." I smiled. He smiled back, his hand still...

"Bunny?" thank god, he moved his hand!

"What." I leaned down to kiss him again.

"I love you." I thought we went through this already!

"Blade, you know I love you." he nodded, smiling like the idiot he is. He moved his hand back where it was. Damn him.

?'s pov

I can't believe their here! I can't believe the powerpuffs are here! This is the best day of my life! (looks at the couples) looks like it's not just my best day. Wait, why didn't Brick and Blossom use a condom? I thought they were the responsible ones! I'm gonna laugh when she gets preg.

"What are you looking at, Bell?" damn it, Blare always had to bother me when I'm thinking!

"Nothing!" I splashed the water around to mess up the picture, so he couldn't tell what I was looking at.

"Anyways, I was hoping we could go eat, I'm starved!" I nodded and took his hand in mine. I loved my boyfriend like he was the last man on Valgar. Which, in reality...he is.


	6. Sorry it took so long!

**I have been waiting to get to this part in the story! IT'S MY FAVORITE PART!**

**...**

**Bell**

I held Blares hand and walked out the door to our house.

"Bell?" I looked up at him.

"Do you miss Valgar?" I nodded, I really did. It was my home.

"Do you think we could ever go back?" I shook my head, it couldn't be done.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's possible." he pulled me into a hug.

"Do you only love me because I'm the only other Valgarian left?" I pulled out of the hug.

"Of course not! I love you for who you are, Blare! It wouldn't matter if you Martian! I would still love you!" he smiled and pulled me back into the hug.

"I love you too, Bell." I smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss.

**Bunny**

I grabbed Blade's collar and pulled him closer to me. I'm cold!

"Cold?" I nodded, shivering. He smiled and pulled me closer. He was so warm!

"Your so warm!" I snuggled closer to him, his arms wrapped around me.

"Wonder why it's so cold." he looked around the cave, rhetorical if you ask me...we're in a CAVE for crying out loud.

"I love you." he just laughed.

"Are you just saying that because your cold, or do you really mean it?" I tightened my grip on his shirt and heard him groan.

"Your hurting me." I smiled and let go.

"Of course I love you, why wouldn't I?" he shrugged. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

**Bubbles**

Me and Boomer slept in the meadow, it was sweet. I woke up, for some reason cold. I snuggled closer to Boomer, waking him up.

"What's wrong?" I shivered and he realized.

"Your cold..." I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. He was warm and soft and I loved the feeling of him.

"Boomer?" he looked down at me, with me looking up.

"I love you." he smiled and leaned down meeting my lips. He pulled away.

"I love you too, Bubbly." I smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

**Blossom**

"Oh my god!" I sat up in bed, realizing what happened. Brick was still asleep and I decided not to wake him...but I did anyways.

"Brick, Brick...BRICK!" he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled back.

"I need to find my sisters." he nodded and got up from his bed, still half asleep. He stopped suddenly, realizing something. He turned back at me, confused.

"Where's my pants?" I blushed and threw them at him. I looked around and couldn't find my shirt.

"Where's my shirt?" he looked around for a bit and picked it up.

"Here." he tossed it to me and I slipped it on. I was still blushing and so was he.

"Can we not tell our siblings?" I nodded and found the rest of my cloths. I ran out the door and came back a couple minutes latter.

"Brick." he looked up from what he was doing.

"What?" I ran over to him and tackled him to the ground.

"I love you." I slammed my lips to his, and he kissed back. I pulled away, needing air.

"I love you too, Blossom." I smiled and ran off to find my sisters.

**Buttercup**

I looked around, trying to find my jeans.

"Butch, where the fuck are my jeans?" he smiled and held them out.

"GIVE THEM!" I ran over and tried to reach up and grab them, failing.

"One thing first." he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, I took that moment to grab my jeans. He pulled away, smiling. I pulled on my jeans and hurried out side.

"I'll see ya latter!" he waved and I ran off. I was running for a wile and I lost focus on what I was doing, until I ran into something.

"What the?" I looked up to find Blossom.

"Bloss!" she looked up and smiled.

"Hey BC." I smiled and helped her back up.

"We have to get off this island." her words came as a surprise to me. I looked at her, remembering Butch.

"But I can't leave..." she looked confused.

"Why not?" I paused...not really wanting to tell her the reason.

"I...I..." she was trying to read my thoughts, and she was blushing slightly.

"You what?" I took a deep breath and told her.

"I'MINLOVEWITHBUTCHJOJO..." she looked at me for a minute, then her face got red all of a sudden.

"You've seen him?" I nodded. looking away.

"Oh thank god!" I looked back, confused.

"What the fuck?" she blushed and explained.

"I love Brick..." I smiled. Knowing it wasn't going to be a problem with Bunny. Possibly Bubbles.

"Good, 'cause Bunny and Blade are dating now." she nodded, as if she knew.

"I don't know about Bubbles though..." she smiled.

"I do...she likes Boomer, and there's a very good chance he likes her." I smiled back, knowing she was right.

"But we still have to leave, we need to try and get the boys to come with us." my smiled deflated. I saw a streak of purple and ran after it, Blossom behind me.

"BUNNY!" I turned around to see a darker streak of purple run past. Bunny stopped and Blade caught up to her.

"You can't leave! Not now!" she was crying.

"But I have to, what about my sisters?" he brought her into a hug.

"It's gonna be alright, we'll figure something out, I promise." she smiled, still crying.

"Bunny, Blade. We've been looking for you." I walked over to them and Bunny greeted me with open arms.

"BC!" Blossom came up next, Bunny let go of me and hugged her.

"We have to talk to our boys and tell them..." Bunny looked at Blossom.

"Your boys?" Blossom blushed.

"I mean...the boys..." I laughed and Bunny went back into Blade's arms.

"Lets go." I followed the purple streaks and found Butch already there. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"BUTCH!" he hugged back and smiled when he saw my sister and his brother.

"BRICK!" Blossom ran over to her new boyfriend and tackled him to the ground. Leaving them both red faced. Bunny was looking around, trying to find something.

"Where's Bubbles?" she was just looking around.

BUBBLES?!" Bunny used her sonic scream (just like Bubbles) and got a reply.

"BUNNY!" We waited a few seconds and the blues came running up, holding hands.

"See, I told you so." Blossom pointed to Bubbles and Boomer. I rolled my eyes.

"Bubbles, we need to talk." her grip tightened on Boomers hand.

"It's ok." she loosened her grip and followed Blossom inside.

"We need to get back to Townsville." Blossom took a seat next to Brick and same with the others. I took a seat in Butch's lap, which he loved.

"How? We can't fly." I nodded, realizing this for myself.

"But, we have the blues and purples, who can talk to animals." I nodded and looked at Bunny and Bubbles. They smiled and walked outside with their boyfriends. I turned back to Blossom and Brick.

"What can you do?" she smiled.

"build a boat to get back." I smiled back, she knew how much I loved building things.

"Perfect, let's get to work." Blossom smiled and we went outside to find a girl in white.

"I'm so sorry to say this, but your not leaving." I glared at her.

"Why not?" she sighed.

"I'm not going to let you." she motioned to some dude in white and he threw something at us, there was a big cloud of smoke and I blacked out.

"I'm sorry." that was the last thing I heard.


	7. Kobe wrote this one too

**I'm so so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean for it to take so long! I blame Kobe...it's his fault...mostly because he wrote this chapter as well...hey, at least I got it updated...finally...anyways...**

**...**

**Bunny**

I woke up on a soft bed. I opened my eyes, half hoping to find Blade. He wasn't there.

"Blade?" I called out his name, getting no reply.

"You miss your boy-toy?" I looked around, but didn't find anyone.

"Who are you?" there was a laugh and then a girl showed up...out of thin air.

"I'm Bell." she smiled and walked over to the bed.

"I really am sorry about having to keep you here, but you and your sisters and your boyfriends HAVE to stay here!" I looked at her like she was crazy, which she was...

"Don't look at me like that! I'm telling you the truth! You guys have to stay here. Me and Blare need your help..." she looked down.

"With what?" I sat up, moving over to talk to her.

"We have to..." she turned away, blushing.

"Repopulate...our home planet..." I smiled.

"And we need you guys to help..." my smile flattened.

"Wait, what?!" she turned back to face me.

"I know it sounds weird...but you guys all have the same genetics as the people of Valgar...meaning, you can help!" I shook my head.

"No, that's just weird...in so many ways!" she stood.

"I know, but it would really help, plus...we only need one from each color." my eyes widened.

"You mean...no!" she took my hand in hers.

"Just one, then you can go on your way!" I stood, shaking my head.

"No no no!"

"But, please?" I looked in her eyes, they were pleading.

"I said no..." she got down on her hands and knees.

"PLEASE!" I sat down next to her.

"Why? Why us?" she sat down and looked in my eyes.

"I already told you...plus, we already have two." I was confused.

"What? Two of what?" she smiled.

"Two on the way...we only need one from you and...one of your sisters...we're not telling which one..." my eyes widened.

"Which one?" I was hoping it was either Bubbles or Blossom...probably Blossom. I wouldn't really be all surprised if it wasn't Bubbles.

"Bubbles..." my eyes widened again. Wait, what!? That means...Blossom!

"So BC and Bloss..." she nodded her head.

"Already explained it to them and Blare is explaining it to Blade right now." I smiled, thinking of Blade.

"Besides, it shouldn't be that hard for you and Blade, seeing as you two are already close..." I blushed.

"Whatever..." she smiled and took my hand.

"Come with me, I'll take you to him." I nodded and followed her to my boy.

"BLADE!" I jumped onto him.

"Wow...eager to start?" I glared at Bell.

"I just missed him!" I smiled down on him.

"You were apart for like...an hour..." Bell hit the other dude.

"It's true!" she glared at him and he just walked out the door.

"I'll be going...see'ya latter Bunny!" I waved and she left, shutting the door.

"Did she tell you?" I turned back to Blade, and nodded. There was an awkward silence that followed, I just rolled my eyes.

"Are you gonna kiss me, or what?" he smiled and rolled over on top of me.

"Better." he leaned down. I pulled him closer. He pulled away, slightly.

"Quick question..." I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he bit his bottom lip.

"Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes again. Instead of replying, I just pulled him back down into another kiss.

**Bubbles**

"So, you just want me to..." she held up her hand.

"Yes, if it's not to much trouble..." I blushed.

"Could you take me to him?" she smiled and nodded. I followed her to another blue door.

"Here, and he already knows...just letting you know." I smiled and opened the door.

"Boomer?" he was reading a book. He set the book down and looked up at me, blushing.

"Hey..." I smiled and practically pounced on him.

"Bubbly?" I smiled once more. He just looked at me, unsure.

"Wha..." he didn't get to say what he was going to, I just slammed my lips to his. I pulled away.

"Bubbles...I need to tell you something..." I just smiled.

"Go ahead." he looked at me, and started.

"This is going to sound weird...but...you have no idea how long...I've wanted you..." I smiled again.

"Perfect, that just proves we really are counterparts!" he looked confused.

"I do have an idea...because I want you too." he smiled, realizing what I meant.

**Bunny**

I looked up at Blade.

"Are you really sure?" I sighed.

"Are you gonna stop asking that same question?" he smiled, his hands at my waist.

"I just want to make sure..." I rolled over on top of him.

"Damn..." I smiled.

"Hey, it's your own fault for not doing this earlier..." he just looked confused. I rolled my eyes **(she seams to do that a lot!)** I practically ripped off his jeans, followed by him doing the same to mine. He pulled me down and into another kiss. I tugged at his pony tail, taking it out. He took out my own, running his hand through my hair. His free hand made its way up my shirt, unhooking my bra again...

**...**

**I know it's short...but don't be mad! an just a btw...Bunny isn't going to get preg...just yet...**


End file.
